1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to electrical transformers, and more specifically to electrical transformers in which the vector sum of the magnetic flux produced in the magnetic core creates a rotating induction vector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Co-pending application Ser. No. 607,852, filed May 7, 1984, entitled "Low Core Loss Rotating Flux Transformer", which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a transformer construction in which a rotating induction vector is produced in the entire magnetic core. The magnetic core is in the form of a torus, with both toroidal and poloidal windings generating phase displaced alternating flux which is added vectorially to create the rotating induction vector. By providing sufficient exciting current to produce a saturated rotating induction vector, hysteresis losses are reduced to zero. When the magnetic core is constructed of an amorphous alloy, which is nominally about 1 mil thick, a magnetic core with unusually low core losses is produced, as the magnetic domains of a magnetic material disappear at saturation, further reducing the already low eddy current losses of an amorphous magnetic core. Application Ser. No. 607,852 is hereby incorporated into the specification of the present application by reference.